In His Eyes
by Arianne23
Summary: I can't tell the world what happened, because the people in this world won't believe me. They will never be able to comprehend the reasons as to why this is the way this is. No one in their right mind would do what I did, what I had to do… for my own sake and for my unborn daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I can't tell the world what happened, because the people in this world won't believe me. They will never be able to comprehend the reasons as to why this is the way this is. No one in their right mind would do what I did, what I had to do… for my own sake and for my unborn daughter.

CHAPTER 1

"Bella, come out come out wherever you are!" Screamed my drugged mother.

I ran from my room and into the linen closet, where she never looked for me.

"Little Bella, come out to play, I've got some friends you might like!" she said walking towards my room.

She was talking about Phil and Mark, her two bloodhounds. They followed her everywhere because she always put out. She never said no, and she had me.

"You little bitch! Where the fuck are you?" She yelled when she couldn't find me.

Phil was smart though. He knew where I hid. He always knew. But this time he didn't come for me. He stood with his big leather steal toed boots in front of the closet and said something to my mother. I heard a big thump and then someone falling down the stairs. It was my mom. I heard her scream when she got to the bottom. Then I heard two gunshots. Mark.

Phil then opened the door and pulled me out of my hiding place. He put a bag over my head and carried me to some place leathery, maybe his car?

"Hold on baby girl, I'm gonna get you out of here." He said with a deep chuckle as he put my arms around his waist. We were on his motorcycle.

That's the last thing I remember from being 15 years old.

"Hey cutie! Your up" Phil said as my song came on. I wore a bright pink bra and shorts that had hot pink-gemmed hearts on the butt. I've been working as a stripper for Phil ever since I turned 16. It's not a rewarding job, but at least he lets me keep all the money I make in tips. Seeing as I'm the main attraction he lets me do as I please. You see he's kind of like the pimp, he keeps all the girls under lock and key and gives them only a third of what they make in one night.

Usually I got the short songs, which made the men go crazy, and usually I wore more clothing than what I had on, but today is Valentines Day. Why not give them a little extra tonight?

I got into my trans like zone and got to work, I was up on the pole when I saw his eyes. Hungry, predator like…But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at a waitress.

Mid way through the dance the guy came a little closer to the stage making me able to see his toned body, seeing as his clothes were a little too tight. His face was that of a god. Very refined and chiseled. His eyes were the strangest color of caramel, which seemed to glow when the strobe light hit him. Actually he seemed to have a fight with a fairy o something because he had glitter all over him. Or at least that's what it looked like. Most probably it's his bachelor party or he's here with some of the druggies.

My song finished, I collected my money and my bra and got off the stage. Putting my money in my box and putting on my bra Phil came into the room.

"Baby girl, you were spectacular out there. First time you actually take an interest in what the costumers want. And I must say, puberty did you well. Not that I didn't notice before, but your breasts are magnificent! Why did you take it off? I thought you only left that to the sluts…"

"Oh Phil please, you've seen me naked many times. Lets not forget who the perv is. You look at me all the time when I take showers or when I'm sleeping so please don't be such a sleaze. I did it, so what there's some kind of special occasion for me to do that? I'm a stripper… isn't that what we do?"

"Well you might be right on that one, but I still don't like it." He said pouting

"So you're saying that you want me to be a stripper without the stripping?" I said laughing.

"Whatever. Anyways that's not the point. I have a very important client and he requested and hour with you. Paid for two though. So half is going to you and the other half to me."  
"Phil please you know I don't do privates. I don't do lap dances and I most certainly have never let any man touch me. So why would I agree to this?" I yelled

"Because we have evidence that you killed your mom that night." He said threatening me.

I gave him the stink eye and put on my kitty costume.

"Perfect" Said Phil, hugging me from behind. I could feel his erection pressing up against my ass. Disgusting!

"Go find yourself some other girl to fuck" I said getting out of his grip.

"You'll be mine some day…."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I don't know why but I felt very nervous walking into the private room. He was sitting in the corner with his face behind the shadows. I could see his silhouette but not his shadow.

"Come closer child," he said gesturing with his hand.

"I'm sorry, but you have two legs. You paid for me to be here, and here I am. But don't think I'm like those whores out there. I don't do this. Ever." I said placing my hands on my waist.

Laughing he stepped out of the shadows. I was lost right then and there. His seven-foot body was thin but muscular his pants showed his size and his shirt looked like it was about to rip open at any moment. He had class. He wasn't like the rest of the men that came in here.

"So if you're done undressing me with your eyes come over so I can see you better child" he said sitting down in the chair in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh. The chair was a puffy pink heart.

"What are you giggling at my child?" he said amused.

"You, in that heart shaped chair" I said going closer to him. I walked around him but I felt as if I couldn't touch him, so I didn't, he had a presence about him that screamed lion, and me the small defenseless lamb.

"Don't be scared child, I don't bite…. much" He said with a smirk

"Why do you call me child? I'm eighteen. I'm not scared of you. Plus I don't care. If you just want to get this over with this will be better to me."

"Get what over with?" He said being oblivious.

"This special whatever you want to call it one hour with a stripper" I said standing in front of him in a defiant way.

"What do you want to do hun? I will take whatever I can get," He said smiling.

"I…. um…. I don't know. I've never done this before." I said truthfully.

He then got up and came over behind me. He enveloped me in his arms and held me tight against him. I could feel his erection but I didn't feel repulsed like I did with Phil. I felt myself getting wet at his touch and I started to blush. Of course he noticed that my knees were getting weak because he picked me up bridal style and took me over to the heart shaped chair. Surprisingly the chair turned into a big bench type thing. I saw that he had pulled the lever so I wasn't so confused as to why that had happened. My breath caught in my throat when he got on top of me.

"My child, what do you want from me? I can fell your attraction towards me; it's like a magnetic pull. I can smell your juices begging to be licked." He said against my throat.

I blushed even more and I felt the heat of my body with the contrast of his coldness. He was freezing actually.

Stop. That's what I want you to do. I want to get out of here. Get out of this place. I want to go to school and be able to have a life. That's my thought but I couldn't tell this man that.

"Do what you want to do and leave" I said with a stern tone

"No" he said

"What?" I asked confused.

He got off of me and composed himself. "I will not do what all these other men do. You're different. You're pure. You've never been touched, which is surprising for a stripper. You are much to young to understand the ways of men." He said going towards the door. "Thanks Bella, for making me realize how much I…"

"How do you know my name?" I asked interrupting him. No one knew my real name, only those that knew me from my past.

He just laughed and left the room.

I left the small private room and ran into Phil.

"Izzy what the fuck happened? He just left and gave me like three hundred dollars more. Did you lose it to that guy? What the fuck are you a little prostitute now?" Phil yelled at me.

"Calm down! I'm still a virgin! We just talked and he was really weird. He knew my real name Phil…my real name!" I yelled at him

"WHAT?" He yelled putting his arm up as if to hit me.

"Don't you dare hit me, I didn't say anything!" I said defiantly.

Phil slapped me right then and there. I was thrown to the ground and my big brown locks fell on my face. Getting my hair out of my face I noticed blood coming from my nose.

"What the hell Phil!? What the hell did I do?"

" I think you've enjoyed a little too much privilege little girl" He said and grabbed my hand, pulled me up. He then took me to where he locked up his whores. I tried to push him away but he was much more stronger than I was.

He threw me to the floor and locked the door.

"Look who's finally here girls" said Jessica. She's Phil's top whore. She does anything for anyone for a good buck. But she gives freebies to Phil just because she thinks that he will treat her better.

"Look who's still alive" I said. I swear that girl has to have some sort of an STD.

"Little Izzy has come to play" Said Angela, Jessica's right hand girl.

"Look just leave me alone and I'll do the same. I haven't fucked anyone and I haven't done anything wrong. Phil is just mad because of something he thinks I did." I explained to them for some reason.

"Boohoo, so sad…. You're nothing compared to us, and you know it. You love to tease but not to actually do anything." Said Jessica

"Look just leave me alone." I said walking to the vanity to take off my makeup. After doing that I changed into my pajamas, which consist of a blue Babydoll and thong. I went to sleep in the bed in the far left hand corner of the room, where the moon shined through the only window.

As I fell asleep I heard a voice saying _don't worry my child I'll get you out of there soon…_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Phil don't" I said as he tried to grab me.

"Who do you think you are? YOURE MINE! AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REMEMBER ME FOR A LIFE TIME" He screamed.

"What are you going to do? You're all bark and no bite" I said undressing.

He came up behind me, put his hand over my mouth and slid his other hand down my skirt. I screamed, but his hand muffled it. He then started to rub my clit painfully. I felt his erection against my back and I could tell he wanted to fuck me. I bit his hand but to no avail he kept rubbing me. Then he parted my lips and inserted one finger into my pussy.

"Fuck you're so tight" He moaned "I'm going to make this as pleasing as possible" He unzipped his pants and pushed me against the sofa. I tried to run but he came after me. He took both my arms and placed them behind my back and pushed me again towards the sofa. He then made my get on my knees so my pussy and ass were exposed to him. He was about to penetrate me when the door was pushed in. Phil went flying across the room and hit the wall. Then he was screaming as something was cutting his throat. A lot of blood filled the room.

"Bella… please wake up my child" said an angelic voice. "I know you can hear me. Please open those beautiful chocolate eyes"

I felt dizzy and my head hurt like never before. I noticed something very soft and fuzzy beneath me. Slowly I opened my eyes to reveal two pairs of caramel looking back at me with concern. Everything was filled with light. Everything I saw was white. The walls, the furniture, the bed beneath me…

"Whe… where am I?" I asked confused "What happened? The last thing I remember is Phil trying to rape me."

"My child. You're safe now. Don't worry. You are at my home. My wife will come soon to give you some food. I'll explain everything after you have eaten." He said as a woman as beautiful as Aphrodite came in.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. I'm so glad you're safe honey. Carlisle told me everything that happened. Everything you've gone through and I can't imagine the amount of pain you must be repressing. But here we'll talk later, I brought you some penne pasta with alfredo sauce. I hope you like Italian." She said and left the tray with the really yummy looking food on the bed. She left with her husband and left me alone to eat.

The food was really really good. It was like a master chef had made it. I got out of bed and noticed I was wearing a white sundress, even my underwear was white. Who the hell changed me?

I left the room and saw that there was a giant hall way and a grand central staircase. I felt a presence watching me from the door at the end of the hall so I turned around but no one was there.

"Bella we're in the living room" I heard Esme call.

I went down the stairs and saw that there was a grand piano in the middle of the room. The living room was also white. The sofas were white and the plasma screen TV was framed in white. There was a glass coffee table in between the two plush sofas with orchids in a vase. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on one of the sofas and there were four other people in the other one. Esme patted the spot next to her in between her and her husband. Fearfully I sat.

"Isabella, this is Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper." She said pointing to each of them. Every single one of them took my breath away. Rosalie was model-like, with blonde wavy hair to the middle of her back. Emmett was big, muscular, like a weight lifter, with brown curly hair, and dimples. Jasper looked like he was in pain but he was tall and thin with blonde hair. Alice reminded me of a fairy, she was very thin, with small features kind of my size ,and had brown spiky hair.

"We're missing Edward but don't expect him any time soon." Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"Well Isabella…" said Esme

"Please call me Bella. I don't like Isabella. It reminds me too much of my past." I said looking down at my lap. Carlisle place a hand underneath my chin making me look up at him.

"My child please don't be embarrassed. You have every right to ask for what you want. You are a part of our family now. And we protect our family." He said.

"But why? You don't know me. I'm just a stripper you met. I'm nothing special." I said looking down at my lap again. Tears running down my face.

"Bella we've always looked after you. Ever since you were three. Remember? When the men in the creepy van were about to take you and Edward saved you? He told you that some day you would understand." Said Alice.

"But I don't remember." I said surprised. "But I guess it could have happened…I don't remember anything from when I was that age. The first memory I can recall is from when I was five." I said more tears running down my face.

It was my mom. She was doing heroin and I saw her in my room when I came back from school. She was with Phil. They were both injecting themselves and they came after me and hit me when they saw I was early from school.

"Bella please. Stop crying. It's not good for you to cry. You're too beautiful to be crying" said Jasper with a thick southern accent.

"Come on Bella. Let me show you to your actual room." Said Alice taking my hand and leading me upstairs. It was the third room to the left. She opened the door and I was breathless. In the middle there was a king size bed with a purple comforter. There were Christmas lights everywhere. There were posters of all my favorite bands and the furniture was antique just like I always pictured my room would look like. It was taken out of tumbler almost. The wall behind the bed was all a bookshelves containing as many books as I wanted to read. I would never get bored. The other wall had a plasma screen TV and a large stereo system with all my favorite cd's.

"How did you know what I loved?" I asked her.

"Easy… I've been studying you." She said.

"all of this was you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup! Let me show you to your closet!" She shrieked in excitement, it was a walk in closet with lot's of clothes some were way to extravagant for my taste but I saw lots of sweat pants and big jackets.

"I love it" I said.

"Perfect!"

she then proceeded to show me where everything was.

That day passed in a blur of stories and childhood memories and things of that nature. Finally I was able to get to bed. I felt a presence in my room but when I turned on the light no one was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We got to his room and instantly started making out in a way that was animalistic; we let our animal side take over. No more thoughts no more past no more future. Just the heat that was generated between our bodies was enough to make us go to the next level.

He pushed me to the bed and got on top of me. We were making out in a way that God would be ashamed to see. We were close but I needed to be closer. I wrapped my legs around his torso and instantly I felt his member on my entrance through my jeans. He pushed forward creating a friction which made us both moan. After that everything happened. He ripped my shirt off my body and instantly took a nipple into his mouth. My bra came off next. He undid it with just one hand. His other was on top of my nether regions creating friction with his fingers. I arched my back and my breasts pressed against his chest. I know that I didn't have enough strength to push him on his back, but I guess he noticed what I wanted and turned us around. Now I was straddling him. I saw that little glint in his eye witch made me think that he was trying not to loose control. Slowly I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body. I could tell he was impatient but I continued to go slow. I passed my tongue from his collarbone to his jeans, which were impeding me from getting to his junk. I pouted and he laughed. He then pulled me up to his face and whispered in my ear "Tell me what you want" I blushed and looked at his junk "babe, until you tell me what you want you won't get any of this" he said pointing to his body. To tease him I got up from the bed and was putting my bra on. I felt his strong arms around my waist and his bulge on my ass.

"Don't you dare leave me this way" he said and grabbed my hand and placed it on his bulge.

I slowly got on my knees and undid his jeans. I looked up at him and pulled his pants and boxers to the ground. His member large and erect stood in front of my face. I looked up at him again and saw he had his eyes closed and his breathing was rather heavy. I closed my eyes and enveloped my mouth around his member. He moaned and I sucked. I knew just how to do it to get him over the edge, but I was in a playful mood. I slowly went up and down his member until he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a hold of my hair pulling it roughly. I moaned which caused me to open my mouth and he took the opportunity and shoved it in my mouth. Putting both hands on my hair he guided me to the rhythm he wanted. I used a little bit of teeth, which made him moan in ecstasy.

"I need you… now" he said to me pulling me up and pushing me on the bed. He roughly took my jeans and thong off and smiled.

"You like it when I'm rough, I can see how wet you are" he said as he parted my legs open and put his mouth over my entrance. His tongue knew just what to do making me cum fast. He licked me all up and kissed me. I was breathless but kissed him roughly back. I felt his member on my entrance but I wasn't going to let him get it that easily. I turned us around so I was straddling him and kissed him roughly. He pulled on my hair and scratched my back with need. I laughed deeply and was about to lower myself onto him when he turned us back around. He parted my knees and got into me slowly, making me feel every inch of him. I moaned and he grunted as all of him went inside me. He went out and in in that pace for a few minutes before I felt the need to go faster, harder. I wrapped my legs on his torso and felt him go deeper inside me.

I looked him in the eye and instantly he knew what I wanted. He started moving faster and as hard as he could without hurting me.

I woke up sweating. Man that dream was intense! Why would I dream like that about Carlisle?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Good morning!" Alice said opening the blinds. "How'd you sleep hun?" she said sitting down on the bed.

"I had a really weird dream, but other than that I think this is the only night in my life I haven't woken up screaming from a nightmare." I said sleepily.

"Well it's 2p.m in the afternoon so I'm guessing someone really needed their beauty sleep." Said Esme as she walked in the room.

Remembering my dream I blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry" was all I could say.

"No need to say sorry, everything is fine. I have your breakfast well brunch at the kitchen, I hope you're hungry." Esme stated.

"I am, thanks" I said getting up. They both left the room and I decided to take a shower. My favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner were on the counter and a loofa with some strawberry body wash as well. Wow they really did keep a sharp eye on me. After taking a really long shower I reluctantly got out of the hot water. It's been a long time since I have such hot water.

I dressed in sweatpants and a white v-neck t-shirt. I smelled the food before I saw it. It was pancakes and bacon. YUM! My favorite breakfast food.

I started eating right away but stopped when I heard someone cough behind me. I swallowed my food before turning around.

"Glad to see someone has a healthy appetite." Said Carlisle.

I blushed remembering my dream.

"Yea" was all I could say

"You know you're very cute when you're embarrassed" he said jokingly.

"Thanks… I guess" I said and went back to eating. When I finished Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, wanna play some video games?"

"No thanks. I don't really know how. Is there a piano around? I would love to be able to practice." I asked.

"well there is one, but it's Edwards and I'm not sure he would like anyone to be touching it." He said

"Well I don't care weather he likes it or not. He hasn't even come said hello to me. So I think that he might come out if he hears his piano being played." I said sassily.

I put the dishes in the sink and went to find the piano. Stupidly enough I had seen it when I first came downstairs.

I sat down on the bench and even before I started to play there was someone behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked a very pissed off Edward.

"Well hello to you too. I was about to play when you interrupted me."

"This is my piano. Not yours. What makes you think that you can touch other people's property?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I couldn't play it. I just love the piano. But ok. I won't play it." I said getting up from the bench.

"dick" I whispered as I walked away.

"What the hell did you just call me?" He yelled.

"A DICK" I yelled back. I ran outside to where the forest was. I needed to take a break from that house. I've never yelled at anyone in my life and for the first time I actually felt bad for doing it. I saw there was a path in between the trees and ran for it. It felt like an eternity before I found a little clearing. There was a river flowing through the middle of it and there was a field of wild flowers. I went to the river and soaked my feet seeing as I hadn't put any shoes on, my feet were hurting.

"look, I didn't mean to scream at you or be rude. I just don't like people touching my piano. That thing is my baby, even if I don't play anymore." Edward said coming through the clearing.

I shrieked and fell into the river. Edward pulled me out and laughed.

"sorry to scare you there" He said, still laughing.

"Fuck off. You've all ready done enough damage for one day. Hell I haven't seen you in how many years? And the first thing you do is yell at me? You can go screw yourself." I said walking away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to greet you like that. Wait you remember that day?" he asked.

"No, but your family told me." I said walking towards the house. I was freezing because the water was so cold. I felt something being placed on my shoulders. It was Edward's blazer.

"Thanks" I said and kept walking.

"Look get on my back. Your feet are going to bleed soon. You really should have put on shoes."

I looked at him skeptically. "what exactly are you trying to do? Get me closer to you? You'll get wet and sick. I'm gonna get sick if I don't change out of these wet clothes."

"I don't get sick and please just get on my back, I walk faster than you anyways." He stated.

I got on his back and he started running. It was an inhuman speed. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was flying. When I opened them again we were in the house.

"How the hell did we get here so quickly?"

"I ran" He said getting me off his back.

"Bella! What happened?" Carlisle asked when he saw me all wet. I blushed and told him what had happened. "Then please go take a shower and change your clothes. Edward, lets go to my office please. We need to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Carlisle POV

"Edward what the hell were you thinking? You could have exposed us. We can't have her knowing. You know what the Volturi can and will do to her if they find out that a human knows about us. I know you love her and you want what's best for her. She is your mate for God's sake. You can't be doing stuff like that." I reprimanded my son.

"What will we do when she figures it out we don't eat, we don't go out when it's sunny and what will we do when she observes we don't grow old? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO HIDE THIS?" He yelled.

"Look just take care of her. You're not the only one that cares for her." I said calmly.

Edward took off after that.

Bella POV

What the hell just happened? Carlisle and Edward went into Carlisle's study. I heard yelling and then Edward ran out. I swear his speed isn't human. Carlisle came out after Edward but stopped when he saw me. I blushed again and walked calmly to my room. I took a very long hot shower and put on a pink V-neck t-shirt that expose my cleavage and some black sweat-pants. I put my hair in a loose bun and walked to the piano. Seeing as Edward wasn't around.

I started to play and soon enough Esme appeared "That is Edward's favorite song. I thought it was him playing again." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"Sorry. I'll stop." I said taking my hands off the keys.

"No please. Clair de Lune is very beautiful, but I've never heard it the way you play it" She said.

"I know. I don't read music. I just hear a song and do my own interpretation." I explained.

I got up and hugged her for some reason. I felt like I needed to have a motherly figure, something I never had.

She hugged me back and stroked my hair. I held on to her for a little while until someone cleared their throat.

"Wow, I wish I could get a hug like that," said Rosalie sarcastically.

"Sorry" I said and let go. I started to cry and Rosalie looked remorseful. She took my hand and led me to her room.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I haven't been as welcoming. I know I can be a bitch but don't take it personally. I do that to everyone. It's just we're at risk having you here. And I don't want anything to happen to my family because of you." She said sitting down on her bed.

"I didn't ask to be here. I was about to be raped and Carlisle saved me. I don't want anything from your family. I'll just leave if that's what you want. So that your precious family will be safe again." I said and ran.

I got out the door and looked at the street, where the hell do I go? Anywhere away from here, I ran in the opposite direction of the house until I got to a little house. It was a fairytale looking house. I debated whether or not to go in but decided not to.

"Bella" someone said my name.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Carlisle yelled.

I flinched and told him what had happened with Rosalie.

"Oh Bella. Please don't listen to her. You're part of this family now. You can't go and run away every time that you have an argument."

"Sorry, this is my nature. To run away. It's always been this way. I couldn't run from my mom, I couldn't run from Phil, so now I run when I can." I explained tears running down my face once again.

Carlisle POV

My sweet Bella once again today ran away from an argument. I heard everything Rosalie said and of course she had a point but she didn't have to tell that to my girl. Wait my girl? Esme is my girl not Bella. So why do I care so much about this girl?

Anyway I ran to where she was. To the witches house. I stopped her before she could go in. there's no knowing what that bitch could do to her.

I heard her side of the story and saw her crying. I cleaned her tears and hugged her. She stiffened at first but then melted into my body. She started to cry harder. And all I could do was hold her. She was broken. And I would do my best to pick up the pieces.

Where the hell is all this coming from? She's not my mate. Esme is. Bella is Edward's mate.

I felt her heat against my cold body and I tried my hardest to keep my composure. She smelled of strawberry mixed with honeysuckle. I could smell her excitement for me, and I wanted so badly to kiss her, her sweet small heart shaped lips. So I kissed her hair.

"Bella, let's go back home. Please let us take care of you" I said to her.

Bella POV

I can't believe he is hugging me. I felt a strong pull towards him. I wanted so badly to kiss him and I know he could feel how hot I was getting. I wanted to be in his arms forever. But of course he has a wife. A wife that he loves. I'm just a broken little girl to him. I know that. That's why he saved me. But I don't know why they want me as a part of their perfect family. I'm just a nobody. Everyone thinks I'm dead. Phil made sure of that when he killed my mom. I'm just an orphaned uneducated stripper.

"Bella, let's go back home. Please let us take care of you" he said to me and I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Those eyes. Those beautiful caramel eyes. Why are they filled with worry? What happened? Where am I? Why does my head hurt? Why do I have a needle on my arm? A needle? I hate needles therefore this hurts. I started hyperventilating and I slowly heard Carlisle calling my name, telling me to breath in deep breaths. I did as he asked and slowly stopped my panic attack.

"Bella, please talk to me" He pleaded

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"I'm fine" I said annoyed

Why do they both worry about me so much? I'm nothing to them. I'm no one and I know they don't really care. In the end they just want a little toy to play with, because either they're bored with their wives or they're bore with their girlfriends. And I don't want to be a part of that one. How can I run away? How can I just stop all this? Even though they've given me everything in their power I still need one thing and I'll be out of their hair.

I got up from the bed only to be attacked in a hug by Alice.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're ok! What happened?" she asked Carlisle

"We don't know yet we're still running tests. Thus why you need the needle Bella. Better to have just one and from there we draw all the tubes than having many needles one at a time." He says to me.

"Can I please just get out of this bed and into my own room? I need to be alone for a while. I need to think about all of this all of what has happened. It's all gone by too fast and maybe my body can't take it. Maybe that's why I fainted. So please just leave me alone for a while." I said to everyone.

Carlisle took all the needles out and turned of the heart monitor. I got out of the room, which was in the basement. It was like a hospital room. But why do they have a room like that? Who in this family is a doctor?

I went to my room and sat down at the desk. I found an unused notebook, which I could use as a journal, but I need a journal, a real journal. I always used to keep on with me, but I left my last one at Phil's place and I really hope that he found it. I hope he reads it so that he sees what a scumbag he really is.

I knocked on Alice's room but I heard some noises, which meant that I wasn't welcomed. So I went to Edwards's room but he wasn't there. Therefore the only place I thought to go was to Esme, but she was nowhere to be found.

So where can I find a journal that's unused? One I can make my own. I kept looking around the house to see if maybe there was one in some of the bookshelves. I looked through my bookshelves in my room, but to no avail there wasn't any. Carlisle's study. Maybe there I can find one. I down the stairs to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door. Seeing as I got no reply I thought that there wasn't anyone in there.

I opened the door and there was Carlisle sitting down in his chair behind his desk surrounded by books, books, and more books. He looked up from his newspaper and looked at me up and down. I felt myself getting wet. But I kept my composure. He kept looking at me and said "Hello Bella, what brings you in here today. I didn't tell you to enter when you knocked therefore you should know the protocol. No one enters this place if I don't allow them to." He said coldly.

CARSLILE POV

I heard a slight knock in my study and I knew instantly that it was Isabella. I wanted to teach her a little lesson to watch he blush once again. She was so cute when she blushed. I pretended to be casually reading the newspaper when she came in. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had on a pink maxi dress that showed off her curves. She was petite but she had a little bit of a curvature to her frame. I had come to learn from Alice that she was an extra small. Even for all the muscles she had from stripping she still looked super fit and hot. Nothing like I've ever seen. A woman so ripped yet so feminine. But I could tell that slowly her muscles were relaxing and making her body feminine. Her stomach flat but toned. All the six-pack that she had was becoming just a flat slim tummy. Everything else was just becoming fit rather than ripped with the whole stripping thing. I could just imagine her naked. Those soft sweet breasts that flat tight stomach, those legs. Those strong legs. What the hell am I thinking? Her smell. Her wetness was just about to drive e whiled. I would have her

After staring at her up and down thinking about having my way with her I said coldly "Hello Bella, what brings you in here today. I didn't tell you to enter when you knocked therefore you should know the protocol. No one enters this place if I don't allow them to."

"I'm so sorry sir. But I was looking for a journal. Hopefully a knew one. I just love to write things downs so I don't forget anything."

"Please call me Carlisle, I hate the word sir. I get that enough at work."

"Where do you work?

"In the Forks Hospital. About four hours from here."

"But we are in Forks."

"Technically we're in the outskirts of Forks. But everything we do is in Forks. The kids go to school in the Forks High School."

"Could I ask a favor?"

"Anything my child"

"Could I go to school?"

"Well you would have to take a placement exam to see where you are, but I don't see any problem with you going to school."

She looked so happy, but what happened next I wouldn't have even expected she took a few steps toward me and sat on my lap. She then hugged me. Her warmth enveloping me. It was such a thankful gesture that I couldn't help but feel sad for my girl. But at the same time I am a man and her sitting on top of my man hood made me feel excited, but thankfully she got off me before anything else happened. Because I would have her right then and there.

BELLA POV

I could feel his erection therefore I got off him. He has a wife. I shouldn't be on him like this. Obviously he would get aroused. Why wouldn't he?

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that. It was just an impulse. I'm so sorry" I said blushing and running out of the study.

Bella you're so stupid. Now he's never going to like you he'll see you as a slut. Esme will think you're a home wrecker. Why would you want to disrupt the family? No. I will not do that.

"Bella what's wrong" said a sweet voice.

"Hu?" I asked instinctively

"I asked if you're ok" He said.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something. I'm ok. I'm great." I said going over to the piano. "do you mind if I play?" I asked him

"Go ahead. I heard you playing the other day. I like it" Edward said with a smile that melted my heart.

I started to play Whiskey Lullaby. I sang it as I played it and when I was done I had tears rolling down my face.

"That was beautiful. I love that song. Tragic, but a true love story" said Edward. "Come to my room, I can show you a few CD's you might like."

"I'd rather stay here. I just feel like crying." I said truthfully.

"then let's go to the meadow. Remember the one you found with the river? That's actually where I go to cry and think." He said

"Sure" I said reluctantly.

Edwards my kind of guy, tall thin but with muscles, dark red hair and a thin nose. Long arms with pianist fingers. Oh what he could do to me with those fingers… Bella! What the hell?

" Actually do you happen to have a journal that you don't use? You see I write everything down, every thought that goes through my head in my journal, but I left my last one at Phil's." I stated

"Sure, lets go to the meadow and then I'll give you my extra journal. I always keep one too, so no worries I know how it is." He said.

"Ok"


End file.
